


Melt

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin feels like she's been wrapped in ice since she lost Ronnie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melt

**Author's Note:**

> One million words 100 in 100 prompt fire

On losing Ronnie, Caitlin felt like she'd been wrapped in a blanket of cold and fog, so thick she couldn't break through it.  For a long time, she wasn't even sure she wanted to, not if that pain could be the result. 

Then the unexpected happened when Joe started looking at her with heat in his gaze, with eyes that smouldered. Flames warmed her cheeks and elsewhere, and she pretended not to notice. 

Until the first time he kissed her, his lips pressing fire against hers before tracing a path down her neck and she felt herself begin to melt. 


End file.
